Taylor Lautner Fanfic
by JDLuvaSQEE
Summary: A fanfic that's actually written by my friend JacobRules33! i'm just postin' the chappies!
1. Intro

(Intro)

Jessica Taylor Stanley,that would be me. I am your average teen that has

graduated from highschool and has a few good months of summer. I went inside

the house and I heard my mom screaming in joy. "Hey,I'm back from Meg's!" I

said coming up the steps. "Jessica..your dad has gotten the opportunity to

be...your favorite actors bodyguard! Mom said excited. "Who?..Oh wait is it

Taylor Lautner?" My eyes widen and my heart pounded,I started to

freak."Jessica are you okay?" mom asked "I'm alright,just stunned." I said

turning to go to my room. I went to my room and bellyflopped on my bed,and

screamed into my black zebra print pillow. It was late,so I got up and put my

black pajamas on. That night I dreamed of meeting Taylor Daniel Lautner.


	2. Chapter 1

(chapter 1)

I woke up early that sunny morning; I followed the smell of bacon and potatoes.

"Morning. Mom and Dad." I yawned. "Morning, Poobie." my dad said chewing

potatoes. Poobie is one of my thousands of family nicknames I have. "Jessica,

we'll be leaving to get our guests in about an hour." mom said with her cup

of coffee. "Alright, but keep them away from my room, I ain't sharing no way." I

said swinging my short legs. "Okay, but you got to help out." dad snapped. I

gave him a bored look and he punched my arm and I stuck my tounge out. Mom

rolled her eyes. After breakfast I jumped into the shower. After my shower I

ran to my room picking out my outfit: it was my "FMA" shirt with a pair of

black skinny jeans and my gray converse. Cute. We jumped in the car and our

journey began listening to "The Miseducation of Lauryn Hill" only because

Lauryn Hill can sing and rap. We stopped at a 7eleven to get snacks and

drinks.

Then on the journey we went. When we reached the airport, my parents made me

stand outside the car with the door open and Lauryn Hill's "Everything is

Everything" blasting. I was singing and dancing, people were actually singing

and dancing too. Some were staring. When I saw Kristen Stewart, Nikki Reed and

Taylor Lautner I waved them over. "Uh..we're supposed to go with you?"

Kristen asked puzzled.I smiled and said yes and help them withthere bags and

got back into my back seat spot unfortunately it was interruppted by Taylor

Lautner. This is gonna be really interresting.


	3. Chapter 2

(chapter 2)

We arrived home and I showed the guests where they were staying, I got a text

from Sara saying that Mikey's having his annual summer party. He was rich and

wasn't like all those other rich kids I know; he was the tall, cool, real black

kid we knew and was the smartest and most talented out of all of us. I closed my

phone. I ran downstairs. Dad and mom were on the couch watching TV, Taylor and

Niki were talking & Kristen was on her phone. I walked to the fridge, opened

it and grabbed a bottle of juice and slammed the fridge door shut. Everyone

turned and looked at me like I was crazy. "Where are you going?" Mom asked I

turned and smiled. Then Guinewine's Pony came on and I smiled and started

singing. "Party at Mikey's." I said. "Parents gonna be there?" Dad

asked. "Nope." I said moving my fingers, it happens when I'm bored. "Okay, you

can go." My eyes popped open,"WHAT?! YEAH!!!!" I jumped up and down. I ran

upstairs to change my clothes. When I got done changing, I called my boyfriend, Jason,

who I've been with since last year, to ask if he could pick me up. I

walked into the living room and about twenty-two minutes later Jason was at the

door and I smiled and left the house. This is gonna be FUN!!!


	4. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3)

Well..Jason and I are over, I'll explain later. I got home and everyone was

eating pizza and watching TV. I went upstairs and changed my clothes to my

pajamas and went to sleep. I dreamt of a happier life. I woke up that

morning, smiling, grabbed some clothes and went through all of my stuff and put

Jason's stuff into a box. Went downstairs and Mom was eating bacon,eggs,toast

and applesauce and dad same without the eggs. I dropped the box on the floor

which made a loud thud everyone turned and saw my facewith a smile of evil on it. "Um..what

up with the box?.." my dad asked

"Jason's stuff, he's a loser...." I said bluntly. "Well...have fun." Nikki

said smiling. "Dad, I'm taking your car and I'll be safe, I promise. Bye!" I

said while walking out the door.

I pulled up to Jason's and he was standing on his porch, I dropped the box on

his foot, purposefully. I walked away, got into the truck and went home feeling

like a Goddess. So when I got home everyone started asking me what

happened last night....UGH! I sat down on the couch and told them what

happened. "Well..okay so we got there and danced. I got tired, so I went to lean

on the wall and a girl came up to me and asked how I knew Jason, so I said he's my

boyfriend then her eyes just got big and she said so am I. So throughout the

night, I was pissed off and I yelled at him when we got to the car.


	5. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4)

So after I told everyone,my cell rang. "Da boss speaking...WHAT?! Sara, don't

Move, I'll be there with the others." "What happened?" everyone said in unison.

"Kiki tried to beat Sara up. They are at the hideout now, Sara is hiding. So I'm

gonna call everyone and we're gonna murder that fucker." I called everyone and

Mom, Dad, Nikki, Kristen and Taylor wanted to come to back me up, but I don't

need it. Whatever. We jumped in the truck and drove to the hideout. We got

there and Kiki was cussing out the crew,"That bitch wants to just get hit.

Josh, Kayla, Darius D, Darius J, Joy, Ellis, Brian and Matthew were all there

ready to fight. I got out of the car and so did everyone else. "What are you

doing?!" I said taking all my jewlery off. "oh..nothing..hoe.." Kiki said

smirking. She tried to hit me but I dodged it and kneed her in the stomach. I

dropped kicked her and punched her and broke her nose. "You ever do this shit

again, I'll fuck you up worse than before, bitch." I said to her. I turned to

everyone and we all went inside the hideout as Kiki and her dumbasses ran off.

We all helped Sara with her bruises and wounds. I put on music and it was a

Japanese song called "Spicy Maramalade" so I decided to sing the song.

Spicy Marmalade jidai wa marude

Ui himeta kao de madowaseru

Nani furueteru kairaku shugisha ga warau

Sameta REERU no ue kizu kazu ni shiku mareta mirai

Kibasa ga jama suru jounetsu ga douka shiteru

Kanari akumu janai? taikutsu ga shouwa shiteru

Spicy Marmalade hajiketa mama de

Kon yori no CHANSU o tsukame

Vanish into the night jidai wa maru de

Ui himeta kao de madowaseru

Aoi tsuki no SUTEGI naki dashite hiru ga sakebu

Amai BIN no naka jya chimeiteki jijitsu wa kanchigai

ikazura ni hoshi gari hayari o jibun ni hameru

Kanari mondai janai? kyoe ni sae kizukenai

Spicy Marmalade jibun no mama de

Sabita kusari nara hazuse

Vanish into the night mitsumeta mama de

Kon yori mo yubisaki de maboroshi ni

Spicy Marmalade hajikete mama de

Kon yori no CHANSU o tsukame

Vanish into the night kiwadatsu Marmalade

Kakugo kimeta naraba isso

Spicy Marmalade jibun no mama de

Sabita kusari nara hazuse

Vanish into the night jidai wa maru de

Ui himeta kao de madowaseru

We all danced around and talked since we haven't seen each other for so

Long. What a wonderful day this turned out to be, and surprisingly my friends

didn't flip out at seeing Twilight stars around me.


	6. Chapter 5

(Chapter 5)

We got home and I went to my room to sleep. After I got my pajamas on, someone

knocked on my door. I turned over. "Who is it?" "Taylor...can I come in?" "Sure."

I sat up as he opened the door. "Soooo what do you want?" "Oh well everyone

else is going out and I was wondering if you wanna hang out with me here?" Taylor

asked "Uhh..sure why not,so what do you wanna do?" I asked sounding more and

more like Kiki..ugh I hate that we are almost like family. "How about we just

sit on the couch and possibly get to know each other." "Sure..oh and let's

wait until everyone else leaves. "Why?" Taylor asked; he is such s cutie. "We

won't get questioned and we can be alone." I smiled and Taylor smiled back.

"Okay.."

Once everyone left, Taylor and I went downstairs to the couch..this should be

fun.

"Ummm...how old are you?" Taylor asked. "I'm 18.." "Favorite color?" "Black."

"Same questions to you."

"21." "And blue.." "uh..favorite singer" "Janelle Monae." "Favorite food."

"Pecan pie. I'm southeren, nuff said.." "Same, again" "Paramore..and Cake Batter

Ice cream" "Fuck this, it's shit and ain't even straight up..so here's the real

Jessica. I was a premature baby girl.I was in the hospitial for most of my

lif..ummm as I got into second grade I developed a "TEENAGE" body as you can

see. Middle school for me was hell. I got teased everyday. Oh, high school was

alright." I took a deep sigh. "There you go, you just met the real Jessica. Now

you can talk." "Well, I did martial arts when I was six, acted since I was seven

and I have a little sister." Taylor smiled. I laid on the couch and put my

arms under my head. "Wanna watch a movie?" "Sure, what?" "Uhhh..Tombstone."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

While we were watching Tombstone,I felt my eyes get lower and I turned to see

Taylor asleep,why is it always me who has to wake up the cute guys. I crawled

on top of Taylor, and yelled in his ear. "WAKE THE HELL UP!" he jumped

up. "Ah! WHAT THE HELL?..uh..hi..sexy." I crawled off of him and I was

blushing. "Y-you were sleeping and I wanted to go to sleep,but I didn't want

you to stay down here sleeping."Oh,well thanks." he flashed the most knees

weaking smile ever. "N-No problem, goodnight." "Goodnight." I went upstairs.

Closed my bedroom door and dreamed of a wonderful existence alongside Taylor

Daniel Lautner.

I woke up to the sound of someone gasping,as I ran down the steps, the

talking stopped. It was Monday, mom and dad were at work. So Nikki, Kristen and

Taylor were the only ones left. I walked into the family room, Taylor gave me a

I-am-so-sorry look, I cracked my neck and opened my dad's desk and got my car

keys. I ran back upstairs ,took a shower and put on a black sleeveless dress

with a white leather jacket with a pair of black boots. I walked downstairs

and Taylor turned around to see me standing there, smiling. "You guys wanna come

with me, I'm gonna go see my sister and niece." "Sure." They all said in

unison. When they finished, I walked outside too, locked the door once everyone

was out and showed them my black and red Cadillac. Once we got to my

sister's, everyone was introduced unexpected while Terra was making

dinner. Taylor whispered in my ear. "I love you." My heart raced.


	8. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Holy microphone check, Taylor Lautner just said he loved me! Jessica ,keep

your cool, keep it real. When we got home, I went to my room and closed the door. I

texted Taylor to come up and have a little talk. I texted him, "Taylor,I love

you, too but um..what am I gonna tell my parents?" he replied "Me too, darling

and don't worry bout a thing." I smiled and heard a knock on my bedroom door. I

got up and answered it; it was Nikki and Kristen. "What?" I said with a really

bored look on my face. "We know about you and Taylor." Nikki said sitting on

my bed. "And?" I said "And we think it's cute." Kristen finished. Once we had a

very cool conversation, they left. Before I went to bed, Taylor came in and sat

on bed. "Hello..um..can I come and stay for awhile, my lovely beauty." He

crawled over near me. I moved closer and grabbed his arm to pull him closer.

"Sure, my bed is big enough to have both of sleep in together. He climbed under

the covers and I laid right next to him. Ah what a wonderful night.


End file.
